


Complejo

by rainymood



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymood/pseuds/rainymood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por las noches sus dedos trazaban finas líneas en el vacío buscando distraerse y no pensar mucho en nada. La luz de la luna iluminaba un poco su habitación pero los rincones permanecían oscuros. Suspiró sentándose en la cama, al parecer sería otra noche sin dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complejo

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo (lo notarán porque todavía formaban parte de DBSK). En fin... espero que les guste.

Complejo

 

 

 

“Yoochun…”

 

El silencio que siguió no lo alivió. El hombre que tenía en frente se veía demasiado pálido, angustiado e inmóvil para ser su amigo.  Con un movimiento brusco de dedos que chocaban entre sí, se animó a levantar la mirada y, finalmente, escupir las palabras que le atragantaban.

 

“… soy gay”

 

   Hubiese querido reír porque, realmente, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que de todas las personas que conocía, él, justamente él fuese de esa manera? Yoochun no tenía nada en contra de los hombres con esa preferencia. A veces en sus más alocados sueños se imaginaba con uno pero la fantasía duraba lo que un soplido porque, sinceramente, había algo que no cerraba.

   Extrañamente nada salía, ni un ‘está bien’, ‘aún así podemos seguir siendo amigos’, nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera un ruido emitió. El shock fue demasiado para su mente.

 

“Lo supuse”

 

 

El dolor que reflejaron aquellos ojos le quito el sueño por, al menos, una semana.

 

 

 

 

“Si un amigo te dice de pronto ‘soy gay’ ¿qué harías?”

 

   Jaejoong rió un buen rato, no se tapó la boca como usualmente suele hacer delante de cámara, su risa saliendo libre y rústica. Yoochun frunció el ceño, inmediatamente golpeó el hombro de su amigo para que tomara en serio la pregunta.

 

“¿Salir con él? ¡Qué sé yo! Primero debería tomar en consideración  que amigo es y sus intenciones”

 

“¿Sus intenciones?”

 

“Claro, si lo dijo porque necesitaba sacárselo de adentro, porque buscaba contención o porque tenía otros motivos”

 

“¿Otros motivos? ¿Cómo cuales?”

 

“Como meterse en la cama conmigo”

 

   Jaejoong rió pero a Yoochun no le causó gracia. Después de aquellas palabras la conversación perdió toda importancia.

 

Por las noches sus dedos trazaban finas líneas en el vacío buscando distraerse y no pensar mucho en nada. La luz de la luna iluminaba un poco su habitación pero los rincones permanecían oscuros. Suspiró sentándose en la cama, al parecer sería otra noche sin dormir.

 

 

 

“¿Con quién?”

 

   La voz distintiva de Changmin llamó su atención, casualmente no le haría caso. Sin embargo la forma tan reservada del susurro lo hizo inmovilizarse. 

 

 

“Changmin…”

 

 

_¿Junsu?_

 

“Hyung, podes confiar en mí”

 

   Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Yoochun tuvo que acercarse un poco más a la puerta para poder escuchar, las voces acalladas no volvían a surgir y la paciencia no era su máxima virtud.

 

 

“Con Brian, Brian hyung”

 

“Ah, siempre supe que Brian hyung  te tenía ganas”

 

“¡Changmin!”

 

Yoochun caminó, caminó y siguió caminando. Las risas comenzaban a distorsionarse según sus pasos incrementaban, el departamento sin embargo no era muy amplio y tuvo que detenerse.

 

“¿Yoochun, estás bien?”

 

Yunho lo miró preocupado, la palidez en la piel de su amigo alteró sus nervios.

 

“Hyung yo…”

 

“¿Yoochun, Yoochun?”

 

   Sin saber porque, el dolor inesperado que nació en su pecho lo hizo llorar. Yunho se acercó anonadado sin palabras de consuelo, confundido sólo con dos fuertes brazos para ofrecer.

 

 

Aquella noche llovía y Junsu no volvía a casa. Yoochun sabía con quién estaba, Junsu no se lo diría pero él sospechaba. _Brian hyung_. El pensamiento dejó un sabor amargo en su lengua. Esperó y esperó hasta que llegó la noche, no obstante Junsu no aparecía. Sujetó su cabeza con fuerza, no quería seguir alimentando su imaginación, nada bueno podía salir de esos pensamientos. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 

_¡Junsu!_

 

“¿Dónde estás?”

 

‘Hyung… ¿podrías, podrías pasar a buscarme?’

 

Había algo en el tono de su voz que le produjo un severo escalofrío. Yoochun se olvidó completamente de su enojo y corrió hacia fuera del departamento. Las llaves en su mano izquierda, su corazón en la mano derecha.

 

 

Junsu no dijo nada, Yoochun no lo presionó para que hablara. El silencio se tornó incómodo pero aún así, aunque sofocante, no se atrevió a romper con esa barrera. ¿Cobarde? Quizás…

 

“¿Podríamos quedarnos un rato aquí?”

 

Sin mirar a su amigo asintió con la cabeza, sus manos enterrándose con furia en el volante. La debilidad de aquella voz familiar no le gustaba para nada, por unos instantes quiso dejarse vencer por sus impulsos más primarios y abrazar a Junsu pero dándose cuenta de que eso no ayudaría a la situación no lo hizo.

 El agua escurría por los vidrios como pequeñas cascadas. Yoochun observó las luces distantes deseando con todo su ser poder sujetarlas en la palma de su mano.

 

“Yo… yo estoy-”

 

“Lo sé”

 

Junsu abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada, quizás la respuesta no lo  asombró en lo absoluto. Junsu era demasiado transparente y era consciente de ello. Yoochun lo conocía más que nadie.

 

“Lo siento, olvide que el tema te incomoda”

 

“No me incomoda es sólo que…”

 

Yoochun pensó mucho en eso. Por muchas, muchas noches seguidas el único pensamiento que inundó su mente. La idea llegó danzante a su cabeza y se enterró en su pecho como una espina. No quiso salir más. Tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de sacarla,  simplemente la ignoró, la ignoró hasta que se tornó molesta y no pudo más.

 Si tenía que salir con un hombre siempre pensó que, por la cercanía, sería con Jaejoong. Jaejoong era atractivo de muchas formas, con su voz, su personalidad y su manera no tan discreta de decir las cosas. Siempre admiró a su hyung. Compartían muchas cosas en común, una de ellas la melancolía. Pero… por algún motivo cuando se imaginó con él no pudo verse en una relación. Le pasó lo mismo que cuando se imaginaba con tipos sin rostro alguno. La molestia en el pecho, el temblor en el cuerpo. No se veía natural. No había esa clase de sentimientos.

 

“Junsu…”

 

Su cuerpo giró un poco, sus ojos se focalizaron en Junsu. La fragilidad momentánea que emanaba el cuerpo de su amigo, la inseguridad y la nostalgia. Su mano se extendió hasta acariciar la mejilla. Suave, curva, prominente.

 

“¿Sos feliz?”

 

Pero extrañamente cuando sus pensamientos se direccionaban hacia otro lugar, hacia cierta persona también cercana no le parecía para nada extraño. Imaginarse en una relación con Junsu no le provocaba incomodidad sólo una sensación de júbilo en el pecho. Los labios se levantaban, una sonrisa genuina. Esas emociones siempre eran provocadas por Junsu. 

 

“Sí”

 

“Eso es lo que importa”

 

Si Junsu era feliz, él también lo sería. Ambos continuarían escribiendo, componiendo canciones, hablando de corazones rotos (los suyos), de promesas no cumplidas, y finales abiertos. Seguirían juntos, aunque separados. Pero bastaba, Yoochun no necesitaba más.

 

“Gracias Yoochun”

 

La sonrisa de Junsu se veía sincera. La primera y única. Guardó la sonrisa en los confines de su mente, protegiéndola en su corazón. Esa sonrisa solo le pertenecería a él. Para siempre.

 

La espina finalmente convirtiéndose en un rosedal.

 

 


End file.
